Tokyo Ghoul RE:set
by paydonatlarge
Summary: Split personalities makes for quite the "MAD" hatter. What happens when he meets his Alice? Find out for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

_Do you know what your name means, Hotaru? It means darkness and despair. That's all you'll ever be to us, and that's all the world will see you as. Because of how you've turnout we're sending you to the Garden of Eden. They'll fix you for sure. Goodbye eyo-mukatsuku._

'Damn you for thinking about that again Hotaru! You know it makes us sick, and it keeps us from focusing! Snap back into it before we get hit again!'

"Yes, Kyo as you wish." I reply vaguely not caring whether we're hit or not. After all being ⅔'s ghoul means that I heal over seven times as fast as any ghoul. That and the addition of being beat senselessly since I was 4 means that now that I'm 15 I don't truly care about pain anymore.

'Yes you do! You do care, you just can't feel it anymore shitty brother!' Kyo replies.

"If you weren't a part of me, I'd have killed you years ago." I seethe.

'Scary. Maby that's why mother died, and Pops kicked you out.' He snickers knowing just what buttons to push in order to set me off.

 _Crack!_ I am struck in the back by a bowstaff breaking thirteen vertebrae and two ribs. I can feel that they aren't in their spot, so I push them back into place. I might need to stitch the skin from where the bones broke through so as to remember where I've been hit tonight, so I make a mental reminder to find the needle that Teacher took from me and stored somewhere in his office.

 _Snap!_ This time it's just annoying, so I prepare for the next hit and when he swings I grab the damn stick and break it, smashing it in my hand laughing maniacally while it splinters everywhere.

"Damn it Hotaru! This is training! Take it serious. You're dismissed, send in Paige." Sensei says, his voice filled with anger at me breaking his favorite _toy._ I stroke off, through the dojo, out into the courtyard, and down at the end plopped down under an apple tree. Paige can find her own way in. 'Hey stupid! The needle?!' Oh. I had forgotten about that. I stood, stretched momentarily, and began towards his office. Once there something blocked my path. I guess I should say someone but that would give it the common courtesy it doesn't deserve.

"Hello Hotaru~!" Paige chides. "Going somewhere?"

'Damn I hate her voice! Shut her up will you! Before I sew that wretches mouth shut!' I chastise him for letting her get under his skin, but proceed with my plan.

"Yes, move out of my way whore. I am in need of a lost possession of mine." This sets her off and she comes in swinging. _Just like I want._ I play along with her for a bit, but bore quickly and set her on her ass.

"Oh yeah, Sensei wants you at the field five minutes ago." I smile the smile that I've shown everyone, my death smile.

"God damn you! You're nothing better than your parents! And they are complete skum!" She yells storming off with a fury in her step.

'Let me kill her please! She just talked about our parents!'

"She's right though." And with that I opened the door to his study. The place isn't much, just a boxy room with a desk and bookshelves lining the walls. It is lit by one Victorian lamp hanging in the middle. _Remember when we took out all of his lightbulbs and put the smashed remains in his bed?!_ I remember too well. I stroke over to his desk, and plump down into his chair. Easily picking the new lock on his drawer, I open it. Three porno's, twenty three of my knives(I'll be taking those), and my needle. I grab it and stick it into the ball of my hand. With my mission complete, I leave.

'No really though, don't bother cleaning up after yourself.'

"Meh, what'll he do? Give me more _good boy treatment_? We'd like to see him try. That and he's already transplanted all of the Kagunes into us."

I guess that soothed his fire, because he goes back into the blackness. I finally arrive at my room, slid open the door, and enter. _That's two more stitches right_? No answer means correct I guess. So I take my red thread and set to work stitching two red x's where I was hit. Twenty one in total I count. Too much. I frown. Trying to take my mind off of my failures, I fall onto my bed and scuttle over to my nightstand. I open the drawer and take out the only photo of my family I have. _Juuzou why did you leave me? Why did you go with them. Mother was never the same since you left. She took it out on us. Do you not care that you abandoned us? Then when Mother died, Pops sold us all off to the highest bidder. I could have sworn I saw you there, but I doubt it._ I feel my cheek get wet, and brush the secretion from my eye. I don't feel like doing anything else, so I fall asleep.

 _Plump!_ I'm thrown from my bed. "Hey, you fucking albino! It's dinner time." _Albino?_ 'Idiot, he's talking about your white hair, your red eyes, and the fact that you're super pale.'

"But I can't help that!" I say, the man laughs knowing I'm talking to myself. I crack one eye lid to see who it is. Deciding to change the open eye to meet my bloodlust makes him step back.

"Sorry, Hotaru! Shit I didn't mean it! Please don't hurt me again." He squeals.

'Ha! What a pussy! We should kill him!'

I can't help but snort at that. His bloodlust is getting out of control. We'll need to kill something soon or else we'll do something stupid. But what to kill? It could be something small, but then it doesn't fight back. Maby I'll just leave this shithole and see if there are any other ghoul's near here.

'Idiot, you don't need to. You already have a Kakuja, what could you possibly want to achieve by doing such? Is it more power? Is it because you _like_ to kill them?'

"I'm not sure, but I'm willing to find out. What do you say? Should we see?"

"No, Hotaru, I don't think you should." Says a stern voice.

"Oh, really?" I show him my smile. "And what could possibly stop me?"

"We will. V will not let you leave this place. You are his pet now."

"I belong to no one. Maby after I kill you, I'll kill your precious student. I'm sure her blood will taste a-maz-ing~." I coo trying to invoke his _wrath_ that makes him so feared. It works. He rushes in to attack pulling his Bikaku out and sending a barrage of shards at my body. 'This is fun, many now we can go all out!' _Maby._ I decide to hold back, and let him knock me around for a bit.

"Ha! You're pathetic! You are being hit and I haven't even started to sweat!" He laughs thinking he can beat me.

"I know." I murmur.

"What was that? Are you admitting defeat?" He sneers.

"No, just want to see your style. And it's sloppy. I wonder how you got this position. Was it your father? Did he pull strings to get you in?" He yells his battle cry and dives in trying to catch me off guard. But I had planned for this to happen, so I step aside and when he falls I step on his spine, breaking it. He screams, and it sends a rush of energy down my back. So I pull out several of my Rinkakus and use them to impale his appendages and slowly start to pull him apart. I don't know what excited me more, his screams or his body screaming as it's ripped to pieces. When I had finished I decided to not let food go to waste. He tastes bitter, like a spoiled sweet. About halfway through gnawing on his legs, I'm interrupted.

"Why?! Why are you devouring our Sensei? Stop!" She screams letting her Bikaku go to its fullest length. I decide to let her get in close, because it'd be over too easily if it were a long range battle. She storms in and cuts my stomach. I look down, noticing that she had cut deep, I put my hand to my stomach and lick the blood from it. _Not deep enough._ It heals quickly, and I'm back in battle. She might move fast, but all of her scratches are meaningless healing over almost instantly. Deciding I had had enough of this I prepared for her next attack, which was exactly what she did. She used her Bikaku so as to propel herself into the air, and then spiraled down trying to impale me from above. Luckily for me this left her Kagune sack available to me. Releasing a Koukaku I sliced her entire sack out of her back. She screams as she realizes that she's been defeated. She falls to the ground like a dog being put down, and watched helplessly as I eat it. _As I eat her._

"Why?" She whimpers. Instead of answering I just laugh. I strolled over to her and bent down to be on the same level as her. She closes her eyes and prepares to be killed.

"Why are you so willing to die? Why don't you fight back? I mean, you're not dead so you could get up and fight." I ask confused as to why she doesn't retaliate.

"I'm dead either way. It doesn't matter what I do from this point on." She states cooly not trying to lose her composure.

"Well that makes this dumb! You need to fight me! Get up and fight me!" I scream, kicking her over and over disregarding my that this could kill her. I have enough medical knowledge to know how far I can push a ghoul before they die. So I beat her until she's, quite literally, an inch away from death.

"This wasn't fun. She just took it! Kyo why did she just take it?!" I fume.

'I assume it's because she knows she won't win, like she tried to say before you beat her into a coma.'

"But still! I wanted to see her guts spill! But now I can't kill her, because she's not fighting back." I mope, acting hurt. _Well, there's nothing left for me here. Time to go._ I leave her there, next to Sensei's corpse, and walk back to my dorm. I open the door and pack my things. I don't have much so it only takes four minutes thirty seven seconds. Then I put my satchel over my shoulder and begin for the door. 'Your knives?' Oh, I forgot. I turn on my heels and walk to the nightstand. There's been someone here. Where my knives were there was only one. And it was buried into my photo. _How rude!_ Kyo threatens to kill whoever it was, but I, for once, agree with him. It wouldn't be so bad if he'd just stolen, but disrespecting my property was too much.

'You know who it was. He needs to pay for desecrating our photo!' Kyo demands. Truth be told I do know who did it, I could tell from the shit knife work. I plop the knife out and place both items into my bag. I set my mind to finding him, and begin my hunt. I sniff thinking I could easily pick his scent, but he must have known I'd come after him and masked his scent. So I pause, trying to hear any sign of movement. No luck. Until I do hear him. I pretend I don't notice until he rushes in knife drawn, and gets "a little too close for comfort" as Sensei would have said. It's not like I truly cared if he got close, but I was in a hurry to explore. I pull seventeen Rinkakus from my lower back, and bury them under the cement. He freezes trying to prepare for what's next. I pop one out and send it at his body. He cuts it off and begins to smirk. 'I hate that smirk! Wipe it off his place, now!' I agree. Deciding that I would up the ante, I pull eight from the ground and have them splinter in all directions trying to impale him quickly. He jumps. _Damn._ I pull them back and prepare for his turn at attacking. He pulls the knives from his back and begins throwing them.

"You won't get far by using my knives. You'll need to do better than that." This takes him by surprise, allowing a gap to appear in his defense. Taking this opportunity, I allow my Bikaku to release and send six shards at him, he blocks five, but I had counted on this. The sixth shard had hit him, actually it had impaled him in the side but who cares about formalities. He gasps and his body goes limp, falling like a rag doll onto the patio. I take my time going over to where he was, seeing as I had paralyzed him. I take my knives and put them in my bag. I turn to walk away but something holds me back. I turn to look for it. Seeing nothing, I look down at him. He had found enough strength to try and hold me back. "Wow, you have determination. Perhaps you deserve a fitting death." He just stares, not caring at this point. I release the Bikaku again, and stomp his brains in. The squish of his brains gets me excited and sad that I had just killed him. Not letting emotions cloud my judgement I decide it's time to leave. _Still he deserves a goodbye._ "Goodbye Norima. We won't see each other again." I say leaving the patio. Someone must have alerted V because the whole front gate was surrounded by V's lackeys. Too easy. I release one Bikaku and easily pick them off before they knew that they were dead. I step over their bodies and push open the huge wooden gate.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm for once in my life shocked. The city was nothing like how I had dreamed it! It was presently one thirty four in the mourning, yet the whole city was illuminated. Instead of wood and hide pagota's there were huge steel structures. I decide I want to go see them. After one hour and fifty eight minutes I arrive at the city. I see a sign over my head that informs me I'm in district twenty three. Their are so many humans here! That, and there's this inhumane smell! I must have it I decide. I follow my trail until I find the building I'm looking for. Anteiku. I open the door. Popping the lock on the door is easy and so I stroll in. Instantly four people turn and take up defensive stances.

"Give me that smell, and I won't kill you all." I reason.

"Yeah right, pal. You seems to not notice that there are four of us, and only one of you." She teen with a purple pixie cut says.

"Touka! That is not how things in my coffee shop are run." Says a new face entering from a side room's stairs. He is definitely the leader here. He smell powerful and I prepare for an attack. He smiles and puts his hands up, surrendering. "We don't want to fight. What is your name young man?" He says.

"Hotaru. My name is Hotaru."

"Hotaru? So your name means despair?" He says a hint of sadness in his response.

"Don't forget darkness!" I say breaking into laughter. This must have been quite new for these people because the older man with grayish hair stepped in front of the female ghoul named Touka. Even she looked at me with fear. The elder didn't however. He just continued to smile.

"Of course. How could I have forgotten darkness. Yomo why don't you make Hotaru some coffee. I'm sure he's been through quite a lot tonight." The silent gray dude moved to behind the counter and started making something. 'The smell! Get it!'

"Shut up Kyo! He's getting it!" I say sternly trying to make him shut up for a minute. This causes everyone to freeze and stare at me.

"Excuse me Hotaru, but may I ask who you are talking to?" The elder says.

"His name is Kyo. He's my brother." I say picking at some of my stitches.

"Oh, and is he nice?"

"Um, well he wants _that_ and he says to kill all of you to get it." They all brace for an attack, well except for the elder. "But I'm not going too. The only one here worth fighting is your Sensei." I reply.

"Oh, how impolite of me not to introduce myself. I am Yoshimura."

"Okay, I didn't need to know that, but I guess if it makes you happy." I say plopping down onto a chair that sat very high up.

"Manager! Look at him! He's obviously a cannibal! If we help him he'll end up betraying us!"

"Touka. Here at Anteiku we have a policy. Do we ever go against it?"

"Hmph!" She pushes past Yomo and storms up the stairs slamming the door behind her.

Yomo came back from around the corner with the cup in his hand. He handed it to me, and I looked at it for just over twelve seconds. "It may be hot so be careful." I don't care. It smells so good. I put the cup to my mouth and let it rush in. It actually tastes somewhat bearable. I let the whole cup be emptied in only seconds. I smile.

"So much better than ghoul's. It's almost bearable!" I say merrily. This makes the other ghouls stiffen, sizing me up as either enemy or friend.

"It's is common for a ghoul to like coffee. It is one of the only things we can stomach."

"I know. But I'm not a ghoul." I say trying to get any last liquid to come out. This causes some of the ghouls to inhale sharply.

"Then what are you? If you don't mind me asking."

"I'm not sure, my parents were ghouls, but then I got the short end of the stick and turned out like this. V says I'm something special, but truthfully I just want to disappear. Then he can't hurt me anymore."

"Do you know V personally?"

"Use to. Then he just left when I became a threat to his plan." I said pulling out some money I found on Sensei's body. I handed it to him and prepared to depart. But I was stopped. I turned to see the manager frown.

"If you ever see him again, please don't tell him about this coffee shop. It could endanger us."

"Okay, plus I don't know where this place is, I just followed my nose." Then I turned and left. _I wonder what else there is to this city._ I turn down alleys, and wander through streets. Then I smelled it. The familiar coppery smelling liquid. But here? _Better see who it is._ I easily make my way to the source, with it just being a block down in an alley. There was a young girl feeding on a man twice her size and girth. I moved to get a better look, when she turned to me. _One eye?_ Why isn't she changing it back?

"Why are you keeping your eye like that? I was taught it's disrespectful."

"I don't know who you are, but I'll give you a chance to leave."

"Hahahaha! You might be stronger than that guy, but you will never be as strong as me. I was handpicked and raised by V." I give her the smile. She flinches only a fraction of an inch. Then she studies me. "Do you want to fight me? I haven't used my Rinkaku very much… Oh, Maybe my Bikaku…. No, my Koukaku should work, but I think I'll use my Ukaku. Or I could use them _all_." I flash one of eyes to see her response. Then the other. Then back to the one she has.

"So you have complete control over your eyes. And you don't smell completely ghoul. Could you perhaps even be like me?"

"Probably not, I'm a failed ghoul. That's why Pops abandoned me. Sold me to V. After all ⅔'a ghoul is completely alone. Not even half like you and your father." This must have set her off, because she brought out her Kakuja and screamed. _How fun!_ I bring mine out, morphing it into hers.

" _You dare mimic me?! I'll kill you!_ She seethed barreling down the alley. She swings fast and it knocks a chunk of my Kakuja off. She steps back to admire her work. It heals in seven seconds completely reshaped in twelve. This catches her off guard. _Does she not heal this quick?_

"Do you not heal this quick? You're like me, no?"

"How is this possible?"

"How is what possible? Why are you so upset?"

"Shut up! Quit talking! We're not friends! And I'm not crazy! I cut your heart you are dead!"

"You didn't. I moved out of the way, you just cut my Kakuja. And we're all a little mad, Alice."

"That's not my name."

"You haven't told me your name. So I picked one for you. You are Alice, and I am your Mad Hatter." I release my Kakuja and drop to my feet. Alice does the same. We stare each other down, with me finally breaking the silence.

"So, what do we do now?"

"I'm going back to my base. You do what you want." She says turning to walk away.

"Okay! Where are we going?" I say running to catch up to her.

"We? I just tried to kill you, and you want to come with me? You must really be insane."

"Mad."

"What?"

"Mad. Not insane. V says Aogiri Tree is the insane." She stops. I accidentally took two steps too many. "Why did you stop?"

"Quiet. Let me think for a second. So you are with V?"

"No. I got tired of training so I left. Now I'm trying to make new friends. Mr. Yoshimura was nice, he gave me coffee!"

She frowns at that. I don't know why. 'We'll find out why, stupid!'

"Don't tell me what to do Kyo!"

"What? Are you talking to me? I haven't told you to do anything."

"No, Kyo, he says find out why Alice frowned."

"I didn't frown. And my name is Eto. Eto Yoshimura."

"Ooh! So I met your father? Then why are we walking this way? His store is the other way."

"Stop. He's dead."

"But he isn't. I just saw him! Come, I'll show you!" I saw grabbing her arm. She releases her Koukaku and cuts my arm off. It doesn't hurt anymore, but it startled me.

"Damn, now I'll have to re-stitch my arm back. Oh well." I say, watching my arm grow back. She had also stopped to watch the spectacle that was before her.

"He's dead to me. Don't ever talk about him again."

'That bitch, who does she think she is? Ordering us around and all.' Kyo roars.

"Quiet, Kyo, she's our Alice. Now start treating her like it." She groans and starts walking again. We continue down a relatively straight road for forty two minutes seventeen seconds, before turning right and heading towards a construction sight. As we approach the building three men walk out. One is rather talk and looks a lot like me, but with short hair he is also the eldest. The next is about my age, with dark blue hair that's quite shaggy. The third was an eerie giant of a ghoul with long black hair tied up in a ponytail. He wore a white mask featuring huge black lips, a huge mouth with equally massive teeth and tiny slits for nostrils. His fingernails are black.

"Eto who is this?" The elder says.

"This is our Mad Hatter. He will be your new boss, only under me. Got it?" She inquires sternly.

"Yes Eto. Hello Hatter. I am Tatara. The youngest here is Ayato. The other is Noro. He doesn't talk so don't get offended." The elder says.

"Hello! I'm Hotaru! And my brother is Kyo!" I reply smiling from ear to ear.

'You idiot they don't know we're together.'

"You're right Kyo. I guess I should tell them…" I ponder, "Oh, guys he's connected to me. He's like a nagging voice in my head, that I can't rid of."

"Humph, so he's insane?" Ayato states, acting like a hurt child. His expression upsets me. I pull one of my knives from my pocket. As I go to change it, I'm stopped.

"Hotaru, what are you doing?" Alice questions.

"Ayato looks upset. So I thought he needed good boy treatment. So I was going to cut his lung out. And maby pull his intestines out. Is there something wrong with that?"

"A lot actually. Do you think that is reasonable?"

"Yes, it's what V and Sensei would do if I did good, or got sad, or got tired. Except usually it was limbs. Oh! And this one time they cut my reproductive organs out and found a way to keep them from growing back! They even let me stitch myself back up!" I said laughing and reminiscing on the good times. This must have been different because Ayato puked, Tatara stepped back, and Noro stepped forward and placed his hand on my shoulder. Alice turned to me and started crying.

"Why are you crying? Do you need good boy treatment? I've forgotten what they did to Paige, but we could experiment if you want."

"Stop. That's enough. Please don't talk like that. That's torture and you shouldn't be happy about it." She said trying to sound stern but letting empathy slip through.

"Torture? What's that? Is it fun? Is it like when we get to take other ghouls apart and see how long we can go keeping them alive? It sounds fun!"

"That is torture. But for them, not you. I'm sorry they made you go through that."

"Don't be. It's not like I feel anything." I saw starting to fiddle with the knife in my hand. I twirl it through my fingers, trying to remember my favorite tricks. I must have gotten careless because I cut my ring finger off. "Oops." It heals in fourteen seconds.

"Put the knife away, Hotaru. There's no need to spill blood for no reason."

"But it's fun!" I coo.

"That's sick Hatter. Eto do you seriously think this is a good idea?"

"Truthfully? No. But he followed me here, so here he can stay. In fact, I think I found you a new roommate Ayato."

"You can't be serious! No way! He'll probably try and eat me while I sleep!"

'You bet, bitch. Just wait.'

"I won't. Not unless Alice lets me." I say putting on my famous manic smile.

'You're loss.'

"Actually, you will be staying with me. Come, Hotaru, I'm tired." Alice says pulling me in the direction of a separate complex.


	3. Chapter 3

I decide to quit fighting and follow her. For an old factory she managed to restore the inside completely. It looked exactly like a hospital. Or at least like the one in the picture I saw when I was young. She strips and crawls into bed. She motions for me to join her.

"Um. I don't actually sleep. I just cat nap when I get low on energy. That or I eat." I say wearily.

"Fine. Suit yourself." She says rolling over, instantly falling alseep. Why does she sleep for so long? Isn't she afraid? Doesn't she know that this is going to get her killed? I'll watch for her. I get out of the bed and stand next to her. She sprawls out on the bed, and then her arm starts flailing wildly where I was. She bolts up.

"Hotaru! Why are you next to me? Don't be coming onto me…"

"Coming onto you? That would be hard from here. Why do you wake up like that?"

"Because you weren't there! I was worried." She says groggily.

"So was I. So I decided to watch for you. You didn't wake after four hours thirty seven minutes."

"Why that number?"

"That is what we were taught at Sunlit Garden. It's to protect you."

"I don't need protection."

"You do, Alice. You're strong but you are too careless. And you let your emotions cloud your judgement. So I will protect you."

'Real smooth asshole.'

"Why is that not smooth, Kyo? She asked and I answered. Is that wrong?"

"No, Hotaru, this isn't wrong!" She says, trying to make herself believe those words. He could read her face. She was thinking about him. "Hotaru, can I ask you a question?"

"Can is a question of ability, and yes you do have the capability to do so."

"That's not what I meant, What happened that made you leave your humanity?"

"Hard to tell. I think it was when Onii-San left. It made Big Mother mad, and it was so I could stop feeling what she'd do to me, die to me looking so much like my Onii-San. Does that answer your question appropriately?"

"I guess. Goodnight Hotaru."

"Goodnight Alice." She have a slight pout and made a quick _humph_. It didn't matter, if she was mad she was mad. It's only six hours until the meeting in the courtyard. I decide to leave, and investigate. The complex was rather large. Not as large as home, but still what this would have been sent shivers up his spine.

'Home? Is that what we're calling V's stockyard?'

"It's where we were raised, Kyo. It's where we were developed. Would you call our actual _home_ a home?"

'You sound insane when you say that. Surely you see the huge gap in that sentence.'

"No, I don't, please elaborate."

'Never mind. Let's find something to eat. You can't tell, but we haven't eaten in three days.'

"Ooh~ has it really been that long?" I say thinking of all the sleeping good that was here. _Do they trust Alice so completely? Is that why they sleep so soundly?_ Doesn't matter, they'll be dead before they wake. Making up my mind I sniff out the most populous area in the complex. It was at the top of the main building, completely exposed. They must want to die.

'Idiot! It's so they can escape.' He swears, threatening to overtake my body.

 _Thanks Onii-San!_ I mentally praise him for that, and begin mounting the stairs. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight floors I climb. This must be where the grunts are kept. I search for a morsel that fits my requirements. I find a girl who could easily be like Paige, and decide it's her time.

 _Bang!_ An explosion wakes the floor. Some of the higher ups flood from above. "Quick, everyone up stairs! The CCG are here!" How fun! I'll get to see just how strong Aogiri Tree's opponent is. I kill anyone who gets in my way, as I make my way to the stairs. Apparently ghouls don't learn. They just keep trying to get in my way. But oh well, too bad for them. Finally! I make it downstairs and walk out of the entrance. It's quite amusing that they use spotlights to try and blind me. I just close my eyes and let my other carnal instincts take over. I can easily hear five ' _doves_ ' approach me. They draw their weapons, which appear to be dead-ish ghouls who've been harvested. As they come closer I let them take a few swings, why not let them feel like they died a hero. Plus even if they hit me, I'll heal.

"Ooh~! Shinohara-San! Look, he looks like a younger me! Almost like my brother!" A familiarly, distant voice says.

' _Brother?_ Could it be?' Kyo says, his voice steadily rising.

"I don't know, Kyo, but we still can't see." I take out the spotlights and wait to focus. The doves don't give me common courtesy and run in to attack while I'm still blind. How mean. I get my left forearm ripped off, and both of my kneecaps are shot. _What a pestilence._ "Oh well, they'll be dead in a minute anyway."

"Will we! How do you plan to do that? And why do you look like me? Were you from Big Momma's? Did she do this?" He says cooing, while he's cutting at my tendons leaving me paralyzed. They heal, and he hacks again. I decide that I want to kill so I pull out six Rinkaku tendrils and release my havoc onto the surrounding doves, killing any they touch. The older me easily dodges me, however I'm not at full strength and he has grown old and sluggish. He is no longer nimble and his reflexes are too slow. Finally all of my body has healed and I stand.

"You've healed? But I severed your nerves. You should be in too much pain to move. Humph, fine then, this is still fun." He says.

"Did you know you had a brother? And when you left Momma she went into a fury and tore us all to shreds. She worked herself to death, and then Papa rid himself of us. Do you regret leaving? Is that why you're so weak now?"

"I'm not! I'm still just a sharp!" He says sounding like a hurt child.

"Really?" He doesn't know that I had managed to place a tendril behind him, so after it's too late he turns and sees it impale him. He looks at it, then looks at me.

"Sorry." He dies then. The brute he called Shinohara screams a mournful battle cry and charges. I easily cut his legs off and leave him. Letting Juuzo's partner live, because he was nice to brother. Then a tall white haired man with stupid glasses walks up to him and sets him to sleep. He then walks to me.

"Hello. I am Arima. However, everyone at the CCG calls me The God of Death. May I ask who you are? I like to know who I'm about to kill." He says, his face set in stone.

"Okay! I'm Hotaru! And this is Kyo! We are called Mad Hatter here at Aogiri Tree, and at V's garden we were called Shi. It means death, in case you didn't know." I say smiling.

"Your smile is like the ghoul Jeff the Killer. You look surprisingly like him. Even down to the clothes. But we lost track of him this morning."

"Oh, so that was that guy. He tried to make me smile, and I killed him."

"Is that so. Well, thank you then. I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have to kill you now." He rushed me, and from his form he _was_ raised in a garden. V had told me how he had many of them each having it's own use. Arima was starting to get within range, and I brought out all of my Kagune and used my technique to kill anything. He had dodged most of them, but it only took one to bring him to his knees. And then he fell, dead.


End file.
